Shenron Elementary
by ShadowHunter66
Summary: The Dragon Ball Characters that we all love are experiencing Elementary School! Let's see how this turns out...
1. chapter 1

_Dragon Ball Z and other franchises related to Dragon Ball in ANYWAY are all owned by Akira Toriyama! Please support the offical release! Enjoy this story! :3._

It was another normal day in West City. Earthlings doing earthy things like going to work or just sharing love with each other. However, not everyone was a normal human. In fact, there were some nonhuman creatures there as well. Watch out for these beings, they're deadly, scary, and...

"Absolutely adorable! You look handsome as ever my little prince." Queen Martha admired her little veggie as she put on clothes for him, even though he's capoble of doing it himself. "Are you excited about your first day of school?"

Vegeta sighed and looked up at his mother. She put him a navy blue, shortsleeve shirt with jeans for today. "Not really...there's no point in me going to school anyway. I already know lots of stuff." His mother rubbed his head and kissed his cheek. She smiled as she looked in her son's beautiful eyes. "I know sunshine, but your father and the others agreed that this was the best choice for you and the kids. Besides, this'll give you a good chance to boost up your happiness and make some friends. Dosen't that sound great!?'

"Not when your one of those kids that no one likes because of what their capoble of. One of those kids that hates talking to strangers. One of those kids that'll kill someone just to make them shut up."

Martha sighed to herself and hugged her son tightly. "If anything happens, fly straight home and talk to me, OK?" Vegeta nodded and hugged his mother back lightly. He knew this wasn't Sayian like, but his mother, and only his mother saw and knows the soft side of him.

"You hungry my prince? Your father and brother are waiting for you downstairs. I also cooked your favorite, pancakes with whipped cream and sprinkles."

Vegeta giggled and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Martha followed his 5 year old son to their destination. She worries about both of her sons. She knows that both of her sons aren't really social with anyone and are pretty shy. Martha gulped and walked in the kitchen.

"Hi mommy!" Tarble exclaimed. He got of his chair and hugged his mother tight. Martha hugged him back. "Hello cutie. Hi Vegeta." Martha looked over at older Vegeta. Both Vegeta's looked at her.

"I'm talking to Big V sweetie." She told little Vegeta. She walked to her husband and kissed his cheek. "Hello my mate." He responded. Martha giggled as she got little Vegeta's plate ready. "You hungry little V?"

Vegeta nodded and sat down at the table next to his little brother. His brother smiled at him. "Did you sleep well brother?" Vegeta nodded and waited for his plate to be served. He wasn't a spolied kid, his mom just does what she can to be helpful. She's more like this when she's nervous or scared.

"You OK Martha? You seem nervous." The older Vegeta asked. The prince's looked at their mother with a concerned face, begging for answers. "I'm alright. I'm just worried about the kids. They never been to school before nor met any humans. I'm just scared, being a coward."

Both prince's looked at each other and nodded. "Mom." Vegeta said. "You have no reason to worry. If anything happens in school, I'll either kill some people or ditch school and go to you." Tarble agreed with his brother like usual.

"That's my boy! See Martha, I told you that teaching at least one of our kids to kill will work out. Now we just need to see more renegade stuff." Little V blushed a bit by his father's compliment. Vegeta is the badass, soft, savage kid who loves protecting his people and loved ones. It's kinda a hobby.

Martha sighed. "Whatever Vegeta. You were right...I still can't believe I let you do that." Big V giggled and kissed his wife's cheek. "Back on Planet Vegeta you trusted me more that's why." Martha giggled and rubbed his hair. "Shut up you."

Both little boys smiled and watched their parents play with each other. It's been a while since they had a moment. The last one they had was before the flee. "Um mom. Aren't you forgetting something?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh shoot! Sorry!" Martha grabbed Vegeta's plate and gave it to him. Vegeta smiled and hugged her arm cutely. He enjoyed being cute to his mom. He's a momma's boy pretty much. Only his family knew that. "Aww. Your the cutest." Martha kissed his son's head and started washing the dishes.

 ** _20 minutes later!!!!!!!_**

"Why do we need to take the bus Brother? Why can't we just fly like regular Saiyans?" The prince's were waiting for the bus at their bus stop. Vegeta shrugged and looked both ways to seee if the bus was coming. "Humans are so slow when driving. If were late I swear to Kami I'm gonna kill that Bus Driver!"

 **"Hey Guys!!!!"** Vegeta looked up to see a flying yellow cloud coming towards them. " **Hi Goku!!!** " Tarble yelled back. Vegeta smirked as he saw his friendly rival land in front of them. "Sup! I was worried I wouldn't see you guys again. How are you?!"

"We're fine so far Kakarot. Why are you flying on your cotton candy cloud?" Goku sighed and sat on the cloud. "It's not a cotton candy cloud! It's a nimbus. They're completely different things..." Vegeta giggled and patted his hair. "I know Kaka. I'm not an idiot like you." Goku smiled and playfully slapped Vegeta's shoulder. "Be quiet you!" Both Sayians smiled.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but we need to get." Tarble said cautiously. Goku and Vegeta nodded and they all started to fly to the school. "I wonder who we'll meet. Maybe some more powerful fighters! Man I hope so!" Tarble sighed happily. "You always want to meet strong kids like us!"

Vegeta started to get a bit nervous. This'll be the first time him and Tarble been to school. Actually, this will be the first time Goku and his brother been to school to. "Where's Raditz Kakarot? Isn't he coming to school to?"

"Raditz is sick with the flu. He won't be attending school for a little while." Goku responded. "Aww man. That sucks." Tarble said. Goku nodded in agreement. "Oh well. Let's go to school!!"

 **I KNOW THAT THE CHARACTERS AREN'T ACTING LIKE THEMSELVES! I'm just making it more slice of life :3. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The little chibis flew into the school's enterence and landed carefully on the floor. Goku and Tarble looked around the classroom in awe. "So many Colors!!!!! So beautiful!" Goku exclaimed. His eyes turned into stars as he ran to the cubbies happily like usual. Tarble giggled and followed his best buddy. Vegeta just standed there looking around. He didn't feel safe being outside his home. Vegeta pouted and walked to the cubbies to put his bookbag away. He overheard some of the human kids talking about new friends, snacks, and nap time.

' _I can really use all of those things right now...'_ Vegeta thought. He was than interupted by Goku as he hugged him from behind.

"Goku! You know I hate it when you do that!" Vegeta tried to break free of Goku's hug of death, but no one can excape it...

Goku giggled and hugged his buddy tighter. "I know Vegeta, you just lookes sad. I thought that a hug will cheer you up, especually if it's from your friend. I am your best friend...right?"

Their was worry in Goku's voice. Vegeta gulped and started to think. He's known Goku ever since he was an infant. They will always spar, play, and sometimes will have very adorable moments together. Goku has always been their whenever Vegeta needs him. He's his saving grace, but Vegeta will never admit that.

"I don't know Goku. Am I your best friend?" Vegeta asked. Goku let go and turned Vegeta around and made him look into his black eyes. "How can you ask that question Vegeta!? Of course your my best friend! Your the only person that I hang out with, excluding Raditz of course."

Vegeta can sense of heartbreak in Goku's heart. Vegeta didn't mean to make him sad. "OK OK! No need to get freaking emotional! It was just a stupid question..." Vegeta got out of Goku's grip and started to walk to an empty table in the back.

"You still didn't answer my question Vegeta...am I your best friend?"

Vegeta stopped and looked merely at Goku. "I don't know if I can answer that yet..."

Vegeta continued his walk to the table, leaving a sad Goku chibi at the cubbies, trying not to cry his heart out...

 ** _10 MINUTES LATER!!!!!_**

"OK class! My name is Mrs. Ring and I'll be teaching you for the rest of the school year. I want everyone now to come to the circle carpet so we can introduce ourselves to everyone here!"

Mrs. Ring smiled as she finished her instructions to the class. All the kids got up and ran to the carpet, giggling and shouting happily. The last person to go to the carpet was Vegeta. The kids looked at him weirdly.

' _Why are they starring at me!? Don't they know that starring is rude!? Damn humans...'_

"OK kids, now that everyone is here, lets start introducing ourselves! Who wants to go first?" All the kids looked at each other, waiting for someone to step up and speak.

"I'll go first mam!" Everyone looked at the girl who stepped up. She had light blue hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a pink shirt and jean colored shorts with purple Sketchers. The teacher smiled and told her to go in the middle and tell everyone about her.

"Hello boys and girls of the classroom! My name is Bulma Briefs. I am daughter of the famous Dr. Briefs, the leader of Capsule Coorperation. I'm 5 years old and my favorite food is strawberries. My favorite color is pink and I have a very high IQ level. Not to brag or be rude, but I'm also way smarter then everyone in here. That's all!"

All the kids clapped and Bulma went back to sit down. Vegeta growled at the blue hair woman. How dare she be rude and say that she is the smartest kid in class!? Vegeta forced himself to clam down and not blow up the entire school.

"It's OK brother. I know that was really rude of her to say. Just ignore it for now." Tarble whispered to him. Vegeta nodded and sighed. "She just seems really annoying. I don't want any buisness with that woman."

"She's not a wo-" Table was then stopped by Vegeta's eyes. His eyes can scare the living crap out of you, especually when he's not happy. That's why you stay on his good side.

Goku, who was sitting next to Vegeta on his right, put his hand in his. "If you get angry, sqeeze my hand as hard as you want."

Vegeta was surprised at Goku's offering. He was sure that Goku would stop being his friend after their little agrument. Why was he helping him?

 _Hope you enjoyed. Read and Review! :3_ _. You can also check out my other story "Royal Rose" as well if you want. Have fun!._


End file.
